Smile Love, The World is Watching
by LoveIsAJokeWithNoPunchline
Summary: Draco Malfoy is used to being dominate, but one person is able to make him melt. Draco/Neville Slash, you've been warned T rated for now
1. Crush

**Okay, I've recently read a lot of Neville/Draco stories, so I decided to make one of my own.**

**Draco's POV**

I can't remember the first day I started watching him. He was just always there. He was in most of my classes. He was at all of the quidditch games, no matter if Gryffindor was playing or not. It seemed like he was everywhere, so I couldn't help but notice him. Still, no matter how hard I try I can't remember when it all started, but I remember when he first notice me watching him.

We were sitting in potions and I was pretending to pay attention. Well I guess I wasn't pretending, my full attention went to the one and only Neville Longbottom.

He turned his head and saw me, he smiled. My heart felt like it was flying. My crush was smiling at me. His eyes started strait back into mine.

"Mr. Longbottom, would be so kind as to pay attention." Snape's words were like venom. I silently cursed him for ruining my moment.

When Snape turned around, he glanced back and smiled again before turning back to his already doomed potion.

The next week continued like that. He wouldn't talk and I wouldn't talk, we'd just stare. Until one day when I was walking down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle. When I bumped into Neville.

"Watching where your going Longbottom," I said, trying to be as rude as I could to keep up appearances.

He dropped something, I looked down at the folded piece of parchment. He looked back at me and winked.

I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

Neville laughed silently to his self, before turning to walk away.

I picked up the note and walked down to the common room.

Once I reached my dorm room I sat on my bed and pulled out the note.

_Dear Draco,_

_Meet me by the Black Lake Saturday at 3:00 p.m. Don't be late, and come alone. _

_Love,_

_Neville Longbottom_

I reread it several times, this was too good to be true. Not only did Neville want to meet with me, but he wanted to meet with me alone, in a very romantic spot. Plus he wrote _Love _Neville.

I smiled and hugged the note to my chest.

The rest of the day I was so love struck I could barley eat. I just sat at the Slytherin table, shifting my food around with my fork.

"Are you okay, Dracey," I heard Pansy's annoying voice shattering my wonderful mood.

"Do not call me that," I snapped.

"Oh but Draco, you've barely touched your food. Something must be wrong," Pansy said draping her self over my arm.

I shrugged her off.

"Don't touch me either," I stood up and left the great hall.

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was Saturday. I was supposed to meet Neville. I had no idea what I was going to say, let alone what I was going to wear.

I groaned and rolled over. If I didn't get my act together I was going to make a gaint fool of my self.

I laughed silently. I was a Malfoy. I could remember a Malfoy did some to even my him look remotely idiotic, but then again I never know of a time when a Malfoy was in love with another guy.

I stopped my thought's there.

In love? No, I couldn't be. This all just had to be a crush. That's it, a silly Hogwarts crush. I'm still going to grow up and marry a beautiful pure-blood girl, have an adorable heir, and never think about Neville Longbottom again.

I rolled my eyes, because I knew that wasn't true.

Saturday came sooner then expected and I was inwardly freaking out.

As soon as the other guys left the dorm I tried on about 50 different outfits, styled my hair only a million different ways, and practice the most charming smiles I could do in my mirror.

It only took 2 hours before I settled on a emerald green cloak over my regular school uniform.

I took a deep breath before heading out.

I saw Neville sitting by a tree, no one else around.

He smiled and waved once her noticed me.

"Come and sit," he said.

I tried to say okay, but nothing came out, but I listened.

This was getting difficult, I had no problem being around him before, but his time was different. He looked amazing, the sunlight from the lake was making his eyes shine, he was so clam and at peace.

"W-what did you want to see me for?" I asked trying to keep myself from stuttering too much.

"Because you have something to tell me," he said.

I was shocked at how cool he was being. It was different from the clumsy awkward Neville I notice at school.

"And what would that be?" I asked

He raised an eyebrow.

"Draco?" he smiled a very teasing smile

I took another deep breath, I was sure my face was completely red.

"I, um, I kind of uh, Well,"

"Just say it Draco."

"I like you Neville," I mumbled.

"I know," he smiled, leaning forward until are lips were meeting.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled my closer. I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

"What gonna happen now?" I asked when he pulled away.

"Now Draco, lives no fun if you know what's coming," he said before kissing me again.

And for once I didn't complain. As long as it had moments like this, I wouldn't care.

**TBC**

**I know it sounds kind of one shotish but it's an actual story and Draco and Neville with have a relationship, with Draco as Uke [[non dominet]]** **because we need some variety. Now I need a vote, who should be the first person to know about the relationship.**

**Harry**

**Snape **

**Pansy**

**Or Cho**

**Please review with you answers and maybe some ideas. **


	2. Draco's Question

**Okay chapter 2, Oh and because I forgot to say it in the last one**

**I DONOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT**

**But I hope you knew that anyways**

**Draco's POV**

Neville and I spent the rest of the afternoon by that tree. He held me in his arms and we hugged and kissed.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We have to keep this a secret."

I nodded. He was right, my father would never allow this.

I was sad when we had to go to dinner.

"Hey Draco where were you this afternoon?" Blaise asked.

"Oh I was around," I replied, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh I get it, _around. _Gosh Draco if you were off snogging some girl you could tell me," Blaise replied.

"I was not off snogging some girl," I said. Technically it was not a lie, Neville was most certainly not a girl.

"Whatever, was she good?"

I rolled my eyes.

We all left the great hall in a giant crowd. I felt someone grab my arm. I panicked and tried to pull away.

"It's just me," Neville whispered.

He pulled me off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he pulled me through the halls.

He stopped and pushed me up agents the wall.

"Oh Draco, when will you learn not to ask questions," he said before kissing me.

We began running again, before we reached…

"The library?" I asked. "Did you take me here to do homework or something."

"Just come with me," he lead me to a dust deserted section of the library.

"A broom closet?"

"No a wonderfully preformed charm." Neville replied.

He opened the door to revile a small room. Complete with a bed and everything.

Neville sat on the bed and grabbed me by the waist. He pulled me so I was sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around him.

He began kissing me. I awkwardly moved my lips attempting to mimic his movements. I gasped as he began sucking on my bottom lip. He took advantage of my open mouth and slipped his tongue in. I let out a small yelp, and fell to the floor as I pulled back.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You mean the kiss?" he replied confused.

"No what were you doing with you tongue?"

Neville laughed.

I was beginning to get angry. Why was he laughing? He was the one that put _his _tongue in _my _mouth.

"Draco, don't tell me you've never French kissed anyone before," he said smiling.

"French kiss?"

"Yes it a kind of kissing you do with tongues," Neville told me.

He offered me a hand and I sat beside him on the bed.

I rubbed the back of my head, extremely embarrassed.

"Should I teach you how to do it?" Neville asked.

I nodded.

"Okay," he said, helping me back into his lap. "okay I'm going to put my tongue in your mouth, and I'm gonna massage your tongue with mine."

"Okay," I said.

He pulled my head closer.

It definitely felt weird. It still felt good, but weird.

He moved his tongue in ways I didn't think possible, the entire time urging me to do the same.

"When every something feels good, say my name," Neville purred.

He began kissing down my neck.

"Mmm, Neville," I laughed slightly, then bit down hard on my neck.

"Ow," I cried.

"It's okay," he calmed me, petting my hair gently.

He began to suck on the wound he just made.

"Neville," I gasped out.

He continued to suck, me moaning his name every few minutes.

It felt so good I lost control of my self.

"Oh Neville, I love you," I said.

"No you don't" he said examining the purplish mark he left on my neck before laying me on the bed.

"Oh I do, more then anything," I said moaning as he straddled me.

"Does that mean you want more then just kisses?" he asked as he kissed my collar bone.

"Uh huh."

"You want to be my boyfriend," he asked.

"Uh huh."

Neville pulled back. "I'll think about it," he said climbing off the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he heading towards the door.

"My common room. Everyone's probably wondering where I'm at. You should probably do the same. Although might I suggest a cold shower first."

He laughed as he left, leaving me to deal with my own little problem.

The next time I saw Neville we were in potions.

"Now since Professor Dumbledore want to attempt to bring houses closer together, each of you will be pairing up with somebody from the opposite house," every stared as Snape spoke.

"Well?" he asked.

With that the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the room began to pair up.

I looked around the room, there was Harry, but that was absolutely out of the question. That Granger girl would only make me look bad. And then I say Neville.

"You want to work together?" I asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

Neville smiled and looked around to make sure we couldn't be overheard.

"Does your façade really break that easily?" Neville asked laughing to himself.

I blushed. He was right, ever since we kissed I wasn't myself and people were bound to notice.

I cleared my throat.

"Longbottom, your gonna work with me." I said some what loudly.

"W-why me," Neville's suddenly change in personality threw me off guard.

"Cause, I need someone to control. And your as good as any useless Gryffindor," I said dragging Neville back to the seat beside me.

I decided I rather like being in charge, maybe I would be the guy in this relationship. If you could call what we had a relationship.

"Good job Draco," he whispered.

Then I remembered why Neville seemed to be in charge, he didn't fall apart when ever I talked.

"Okay, now that you've found your partners, you may begin your potions."

"Okay what first?" I wasn't sure if Neville was asking me or his self.

He reached around the table, accidentally knocking pomegranate juice into my lap.

"Sorry," Neville said grabbing a rag.

He began drying off the spill. Working the rag in a circular motion on my thighs.

I bit my lip no hold back a moan, which Neville noticed. I brought the rag in between my legs rubbing the now noticeable bulge.

"Neville," I said under my breath.

"Mr. Longbottom, I don't believe this is the place for that," Snape said .

I blushed.

The rest of potions seemed to drag on forever. My hardness eventually wore off.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wish to speak to you," Snape said. "In private," he added after he noticed Crabbe and Goyle following me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked as I approached him.

"Would you mind explaining to me what was going on in my class today?" Snape asked me.

I rubbed the back on my head. "Oh, that. Well Neville spilled something on me and he was just cleaning it off." I answered truthfully.

"Is that all?"

I wanted to say yes so badly, but I knew Snape would know.

"Well?"

"It was all that happened…in class," I replied.

"And outside of class?"

I swallowed.

"Look Draco, I don't care about your personal life. I just want an answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes," I replied.

**Well, chapter 2 any suggestions?**


	3. Neville's Answer

**Chapter 3 YAY! I'm so glad people are adding this to story alert. I really wish more people would review though, but it just makes me happy people are reading.**

**Anyways, here we go…**

**Draco's P.O.V**

I walked back to the common room in silence. I couldn't believe what Snape saw. He knew, everything felt like it was falling around me. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Hey Draco," I heard Blaise call as we made our way through the dungeons.

"Hey," I replied.

"What did Professor Snape want?"

"Oh, well, he just wanted to be sure I was okay working with that klutz, Longbottom," I lied.

"Were you?"

Merlin, Blaise never did know how to mind his own business.

"Yeah, the bloke will do what ever I say. And you know how I love to be in charge," I beamed proudly.

"Yeah, sound like you alright," Blaise said, slapping me on the back.

We walked to the common room together. I manage to get some studying in, which has been impossible lately because my mind as thought of nothing but Neville.

There was that name again, well so much for studying.

We didn't have a chance to talk since the incident in potions, nor had we anytime to spend alone since the night in the library.

I smiled, remembering every detail of that night perfectly. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he felt, but mostly how he tasted.

My first experience with French kissing and it was, by no doubt, the best moment I had, had in a while.

I didn't want to go to dinner that night. Off course I was hungry, but I was afraid. Afraid of seem Professor Snape, my own head of house.

I didn't know if he told the other teachers yet, or if he was going to. And if he did, how would they treat me? And what would Neville say if they did know?

I walked slowly thought the dungeons toward the great hall.

"Hey," A sweet familiar voice said.

"Neville what are doing down here? What if someone sees you?" I asked, my voice filled with panic.

"Well if you want me to go…" Neville turned to walk away, but I grabbed his hand.

"No."

He gave me a questionable look.

"I mean, please stay. The Slytherin common room is empty. If you wanna go there." I said avoiding his gaze.

"That sounds good to me," he gave me a sweet innocent smile.

We held hands all the way back to the common room.

He sat down on a green couch, and pulled me down with him.

I sat on his lap with my head resting on his neck. So this was cuddling. I had never done this before, but it felt good. I was warm and happy, just listening the sound of Neville breathing.

"Your so beautiful," he whispered to me, so soft I could barley here him.

I suppressed a giggle, because Malfoys do not giggle, under any circumstances.

"Boys aren't beautiful," I told him.

"Well I guess that's to bad, because you are," he kissed the top of my head. "And that's why I'm saying yes."

"Yes to what?" I asked confused.

"You said you wanted me to be your boyfriend. You want a relationship. Is that still true?"

I was shocked, boyfriend. Just the thought of it made my head spin.

"Y-yes, of course it is," I said, trying to keep from tremble with pure happiness.

"Alright, then I will be your boyfriend, as long as I'm in charge," he said.

And for once I didn't mind. It seemed everything that used to annoy me, didn't around Neville.

"I'm fine with that."

"Good, then shall we review what you learned about French kissing?"

I nodded, as he brought his lips to mine.

I'm not quite sure when it happened, but I somehow found myself being pinned to the couch with Neville on top of me, holding my arms over top my head.

Our tongues worked agents each other, melting together into one ultimately happy being.

"What the hell," the voice brought me back to reality.

Neville snapped up so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"I don't suppose saying, this isn't what it looks like, would get me off the hook, would it?" I said, Neville still on top of me.

" I should probably be leaving," Neville said getting off of me, my body instantly missing the contact.

"Bye Neville," I called after him, sounding pathetic.

"What was that!?" Blaise yelled.

My face was red, I was so caught up I didn't even think people would come in. I was stupid and careless, two things a Malfoy should never be. But then again I haven't exactly been a perfect Malfoy lately.

"That was Neville, Blaise, are you blind?" I snapped back at him.

"No, but I wish I was. Then I wouldn't have had to see that." he replied. Damn Blaise and his nearly perfect come backs.

"Since when are you a bloody poof, Draco," he asked.

"Since when do you care who I choose to snog?"

Blaise sighed, and sat beside me on the couch.

"I hope you know I'm not gonna tell anybody," Blaise said quietly.

Well this most certainly caught me off guard. Wasn't he just raving like a mad man two seconds ago?

"I, uh, thanks," I wasn't sure of what to say.

"Does anyone else know?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if Neville told anybody. If he did then he hasn't told me yet. Professor Snape knows, that's what he really wanted to talk about. Neville was practically giving me a hand job in class, and I don't think he was too happy about that.

Blaise laughed

"We are still friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really angry, just a little surprised," he said.

I nodded, I could understand that.

"So are you gonna tell your father?" he asked.

"Huh?" I hadn't once given that I thought. So why was he bringing it up?

"Your father, are you gonna tell me? I mean Easter holiday is only a week away."

My eyes widened, was it really that close? I had forgotten all about it.

"I don't know if I should. My father isn't exactly the world's most understanding person."

Blaise laughed.

"Yeah but this means a lot to you. And Neville is a pure-blood, so maybe he'll be cool with it."

"Yeah maybe," I sighed, hoping he was right.


	4. Lucius's Reaction

**Okay, chapter four. Things are starting to get dramatic. I thank everyone for adding this to story alert. This chapter is for all of you.**

**Draco's P.O.V**

It felt as if I had held my breath the entire train ride to the platform. Neville sat by me, holding my hand and stroking it gently with his thumb. He didn't tried to further and I didn't complain. This was nice, just sitting here enjoying each others compony.

I tried to talk to Neville about what Blaise said, about me telling my father. He said it was entirely my choice. I frowned at him. His advise didn't help me at all, but it was still sweet of him.

I felt the train jerk to a stop and sighed.

"I'll see you after break okay," Neville said kissing me on the cheek.

"Okay, you'll write me though right?" I asked him.

"Of course, every chance I get."

I smiled, he was the best boyfriend ever.

"See you later," he said, kissing me once more before walking out of the compartment and out towards the crowded platform

DM/NL

Well I wasn't not happy to be home. I did miss my old room, and all of the free space. But there was only so much emptiness someone could take before going completely mad, but for all I knew that could have happened long ago. After all I was in a secrete relationship with Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor who has a reputation of being a forgetful weakling. Nobody seemed to know Neville like I did. He was strong, and quite dominate when he wants to be.

"Welcome home Master Malfoy," a small house elf squeaked.

"Thank you," I replied, not remembering this particular ones name, they all pretty much the same.

"You father request your presents in his study," she said.

What was going on? Father never invited me into the study unless it was something important.

I walk upstairs, leaving my bags to be tended to by the house elves.

I knocked quietly.

"Come it Draco," he said.

I crept inside.

"Please sit."

Okay now I never something was going on. Had something bad happened? Father was never like this. I briefly considered that he may be under the Imperious Curse, but I knew my father was strong enough to resist that.

"Draco, how old are you?" he asked.

"13," I replied, still not seeing the purpose in this meeting.

"Yes, you are quite hansom Draco, you probably have the girls hanging all over you." he said, barly laughing to his self.

"Huh?"

"Draco, you are at the age where you might start to notice certain changes in the girls around you."

Oh no, I knew exactly where he was going.

"But you must understand that no matter what she looks like, all good, outstanding, pure-blood girl need to be treated with respect."

"Only the pure-bloods," I said more to myself then to him.

"Why of course. You didn't actually think that mud bloods and blood tratiors deserve more then a passing glance, did you?"

He sounded amused.

"No it's just-"

"You don't like a mud blood do you?"

His voice sounded slightly angry.

"No-"

"You do understand what a disapointment you would be to the family if you did."

"Yes father-"

"When the time comes Draco you will meet the best person to help you countinue on the Malfoy line-"

"What if I don't want to marry a girl? What if I like blokes?" I couldn't help it. It just seem to fall out of my mouth.

My father just stared at me for a moment.

"Are you saying, your gay?" he asked.

I swallowed hard. It was now or never.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Are you in love with a guy right now?"

"I don't know if I'm in love, but I do like him."

My father scowled at me.

"He is a pure-blood," I added.

It seem to inprove his mood.

"You are aware that two males can not reproduce right?"

I nodded.

Things got really quiet. I shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Go to your room." He said at last.

I left and walked up to my room.

Later on that night I could here my arguing. I knew it was about me.

I took out a piece of paper deciding to write Neville.

_Dear Neville,_

_Things with father went horrible. He still doesn't know it's you, but he knows I'm dating a guy. He sent me to my room and I have yet to have dinner, but other then that I'm doing okay. Please reply quickly. I think the only thing that would make me feel better is your words. Hope you have a better holiday then me._

_Lots of Love,_

_Draco Malfoy._

I didn't even know I was crying until I saw wet splochs on my paper. I whiped the tears off and finished preparing the letter before giving it to my owl.

DM/NL

I eventully had the house elves bring me some food. I wasn't in any hurry to leave me room. I knew my father was at work, but just the thought that at any moment he could come walking through the door scared me out of my wits.

Later that day I received a letter from Neville.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry your father isn't taking this the way you had hoped. I'm always here if you need me. You better eat something soon. I do remember dating a boy, not a stick. And I can never have a better holiday then you, because the only thing that would make it good is you._

_Love,_

_Neville_

_p.s. If you can get to a Floo connection. Meet me at High Park in London Saturday at noon._

[[See authors note at the bottom]]

I sighed and hugged the letter close to my chest. He had written down the most perfect words. For a moment I forgot all about being scared and worried about father. Neville was the only thing that mattered. And if father didn't like that, well too bad.

I did have a floo conection which only added to my euphoria. I was going to see Neville, in the park.

I smiled, maybe this break wouldn't be so bad after all.

DM/NL

By some amazing stroke of luck both of my parents had to be somewhere on Saturday and would be back until well after 5.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked the house elf who had helped me pick out the velvet green robes. I seriously considered whering red because Neville is in Gryffindor, but then I remembered that I didn't own any red. I made a note to buy some.

"Quite wonderful Master Malfoy sir," the house elf replied.

I smiled, and brushed my hair once more.

"Remember, mother and father can not know I left the house."

"Don't worry Master Malfoy. Yappy won't tell a soul."

Yappy, so that was her name. I decided to make it a point to remember it.

I steped cautiously into the fire place.

"High Park, London, England."

I reappear in a tiny room, which I soon stepped out of.

It appeared that they had discised the floo point [[A/N what the heck do I call it]] as an out of order bathroom.

I looked around.

"Draco over here," Neville called from a hill not far away.

I waved and walked over to him. He was sitting on a blanket with a basket in frount of him.

"Hungry?" he asked. "I was afraid your parents were refusing to feed you. So I made us a picnic."

I was shocked, he was so sweet. I couldn't help but lean over and kiss him.

"Feeling bold today Draco?"

"No more so then usual," I replied as he handed me a sandwich.

I ate it up hungerly. WE took turns throughing grapes into each others mouths. Neville wasn't very good at caching them, but he always seemed to throw them just right.

Then I remembered why I hated London. it's stupid unpredictable weather.

Right then it started to rain. Soaking both me, Neville, and everything we had out.

Neville held his jacket over my head as we ran into the closest shop, which was a small coffee shop.

The entire place smelled like coffee, which I loved, dispite my mutal hate of coffee it's self.

"You want me to buy dessert?" he asked pulling out his muggle money.

"Strawberry cheesecake please." I said.

Soon we were sitting at a small table by the window, staring out at the rain while sipping hot chocolate and eating our dessert.

"Is cheesecake a cake or a pie?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it falls under the same category as Boston Crème pie," he suggested.

"Well I guess we'll just have to ask the muggle studies professor once we return to Hogwarts," I said.

He smiled.

DM/NL

It was at times like this where I really wished time would stand still. Here I was standing in the rain, after the most perfect day of my life, kissing Neville, the boy of my dreams, patiently and not caring who sees. But for all I know time could've been standing still, I wasn't wearing a watch.

All I really know is that as soon as he pulled away I instantly missed him.

"I'll write you," he said as I stepped into the out of order bathroom once again, and returned home.

"Hello Draco," I heard as I arrived, I was dead now.

How long has my father been waiting?

**A/N**

**DUN DUN DUH!!!! **

**Now things are getting scary. Poor Draco. Well anyways please review, for reviews make me want to write more.**

**I am not from London, nor have I ever gone there. But where I live there is a parked named High Park. So that's where the name is from.**


End file.
